Matesprite sumiso
by rottenArtist
Summary: Un AU en el que Gamzee mata a Nepeta en lugar y espaldas de Equius y lo manipula poniéndole en contra del resto y atrapándolo en un enfermizo amor (Advierto que se puede considerar como un "doomed timeline" y no se puede esperar muchos vivos.


Eres Equius Zahhak, acabas de cerrar un log de tu "líder" advirtiéndote que tengas cuidado de Gamzee a lo que dijiste a tu moirail que se ocultara y ahora te diriges a buscarlo, estas ligeramente asustado, algo te da un mal presentimiento, quieres ir a asegurarte que Nepeta está bien, pero debes buscarlo para asegurarte que realmente lo esté en el futuro, caminas y llegas hasta donde están todas esas criaturas derrotadas y miras hacia arriba… Para tu sorpresa no hay nadie a lo que continuas buscando.

Nepeta estaba oculta, se metía entre los ductos de ventilación para revisar que Equius estuviese bien, mira el rastro de sangre color café y lee un mensaje escrito con la sangre "Eres el siguiente? :O)" Emite una ligera risa mientras dice en un murmuro "¿Siguiente para qué?" escucho algo extraño y se cambió de ducto a otro, por el cual logro ver a Equius y esbozo una sonrisa mientras lo miraba, entonces sintió algo apretar su pierna con cierta fuerza y tirar de ella violentamente sacándola de allí, ella por instinto clavo sus uñas afiladas en el ducto haciendo ruido.

-Equius!- Llamó ella alzando la voz mientras sacaba sus garras afiladas para defenderse, Equius, tan cerca y tan lejos sabiendo a donde ir por las uñas de Nepeta al intentar agarrarse del ducto corrió, su corazón se aceleró como nunca en su vida, forzándose a ir de forma rápida como nunca igualmente.

-Nepeta?!- Esas palabras eran como esperanza para la Leijon al haber sido escuchada, el sangre azul iba incluso chocando contra algunas cosas y su descuido y deseos de solamente llegar a donde estaba su moirail empeoraban cuando escuchaba hisseos y golpes.

Gamzee golpeaba de forma brutal a Nepeta, quien valiente y fuertemente se ponía de pie de nuevo y se abalanzaba contra él, logrando acertar algunas patadas y cortes en el highblood, pero no era suficiente, hay pocas y a la vez muchas diferencias entre un sangre alta y un sangre baja, y una de ellas por desgracia, es que son más resistentes, una cosa es tener la voluntad y carácter para seguir adelante, y otra muy distinta es que tu cuerpo te otorgue más resistencia que a otros, Nepeta podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca de la muerte. "Una vez más… Su rostro… Solo eso…" Pensaba para sí misma mientras como mencionado anteriormente, mantenía su voluntad, carácter y valentía para soportar la sarta de golpes que recibía, superando incluso a trolls con sangres más alta que ella en resistencia y mostrando su lado fuerte… Su corazón rugía cuan león que se rehúsa a resignarse a lo que ella se propuso al ver el poder que Gamzee poseía… No morir sin ver a su moirail por última vez, además el prometió que se verían de nuevo, da un certero golpe que finalmente la tira y ella intenta levantarse pero ya no puede, escucha los pasos rápidos desesperados de Equius a lo que el Makara procede a tomarla por su muñeca y clavar sus garras en el cuerpo de Tavros y Feferi, y después dejar los cadáveres previamente golpeados por allí y se arrodilla esperando mientras borra su sonrisa terrible a una expresión seria mientras miraba a Equius abrir la puerta rompiéndola no importándole, desplomándose emocionalmente al verla allí tirada en tan trágico estado, derrapa y temiendo empeorar las cosas, su debilidad e impotencia en aquel momento le permitieron tomarla sin herirla más, su imagen seria y fuerte desmoronándose mientras la miraba tartamudeando disculpas, Nepeta cometió el error de gastar su aire en decirle que no sufriera, que cumplió su promesa… Que cuando quiso nombrar al culpable, ya no había más aire o fuerza que le permitiera dar la más mínima pista sobre quien lo hizo, Gamzee extasiado la miro morir y no solo eso si no ver una delicada y sumisa faceta en Equius. "Sus ojos… " Pensaba, deseoso de ver sus ojos llenos de dolor, ver como las lágrimas que derramaba se creaban en estos para caer en el rostro de la sangre olivo muerta, no pierde tiempo, se acerca a el abrazándole sin apartarle del cadáver al cual débilmente se aferraba en negación a que ella se había ido.

-Perdón, hermano… Llegue tarde.- Dijo mientras intentaba consolarlo, aunque por supuesto planeaba llenar su mente con ira. –No puedo creer que "Tavbro" y "Fefsis" hicieran esto…- dijo mientras paseaba aquellas manos de forma suave ocultando el sadismo por el torso de Equius. –No pueden salirse con la suya ¿Cierto…?- llorando, decaído, fallido, entristecido, vulnerable… Pese a todo eso el sintió extrañas esas palabras y se giró mirándolo de forma rara. –¿Qué?- Dijo a lo que el sangre morada actuó con más cautela.

-Todo este tiempo, comiendo el maldito slime para no herir a nadie temiendo herir a alguien para encontrarme con esto cuando desesperado intentaba encontrar algo.- Le dejo saber a Equius que estaba sobrio… Él se mantuvo quieto en donde estaba dejando al sangre morada proseguir. –Hermano, no importa quién es sangre más alta y quien más baja, lo importante es quien tiene más poder y quien demuestra que NO SE DEBÉN METER CON NUESTRA GENTE.- dijo aquellas palabras mientras Equius quien se daba una idea, con cierto morbo pero desconfianza se quedó para oír aquella propuesta que el Makara le daría con una grave, ruda pero a la vez seductora voz. Venganza pero ¿Vengarse de quien si los culpables estaban allí tirados?

-Pero…- Fue interrumpido antes de poder decir algo por el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios acompañados de un suave 'shoosh' a lo cual lo miró con expectativa.

-Habrá un vast honk hermano… Ellos no son los únicos que atacaron a tu moirail, fue también su amado sangre escoria Karkat, Serket, el urgido seadweller Ampora… Si atacamos a Karkat, la ciega no dudaría en atacarnos al igual que la sangre jade… todos terminarían en nuestra contra, derramaremos la sangre de quien ose interponérsenos, pero vengaremos a nuestra amiga, quien se merecía un lugar con nosotros.- Dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre aprisionante, insistente, pero consolante, esa propuesta era demasiado atractiva y tenía razón… Ir por los responsables implicaba que los amigos de estos se pusieran en contra de ambos, y con amigos nos referimos al resto… Equius negó pero Gamzee usando a la difunta Nepeta como herramienta, logro obtener la respuesta positiva.

-Párate, hermano.- Dijo mientras él lo hacía. –Terminaremos este maldito juego nosotros solos si es necesario.- Dijo mientras le permitió recostar y acomodar a su moirail y posteriormente le ayudo a levantarse, por un momento Equius intento rechazar su mano y hacerlo solo pero un fuerte apretón y tirón de su brazo se lo impidieron a lo que solo miró con los ojos agrandados, pero Gamzee retomo la compostura, suavizando su agarre. –Podrían escapar en cualquier momento.- Dijo excusando repentino acto que ocultaba dominancia, mientras internamente se regodeaba al estar por tener al Zahhak de su lado y como su ancestro, al grado que cuando este vio su libertad en su exilió, eventualmente volvió con el antes del intento de revolución del Summoner. –Haremos muchos milagros hermano.- dijo con cierta malicia mientras caminaba con el hacia la salida para cazar a los demás.


End file.
